1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartridge loading devices for revolvers and more particularly to that class utilizing a unidirectional force to satisfactorily eject the cartridges from the cartridge loading device into the cylinder of a revolver and into the openings in a cylinder of a revolver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with a variety of cartridge loading clips for revolvers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,437 issued on Dec. 20, 1932 to T. A. Milmore teaches a flexible strip to which is affixed a plurality of cartridge engaging clamps along the length thereof. The cartridges are inserted in the cartridge receiving openings in the cylinder and by exerting a tangential force on the flexible strips. The cartridges are allowed to disengage from the cartridge grasping clips as the cylinder rotates. U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,415 issued on Apr. 8, 1952 to A. J. Grogan discloses a similar technique for dispensing cartridges in unison within a rotating cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,146 issued on June 6, 1972 to J. Dupouy teaches a flat support having a concave edge and shaped as a circular sector matching a portion of the cylinder, and cartridge case securing elements located in positions on the support, registering with the cylinder cartridge chambers and having the elements opening out on the same side as the concave edge of the support. Thus, a portion of the cylinder cartridge chambers are filled with cartridges utilizing, successively, a thrusting motion followed by a sideway motion. All of the above patents suffer the common deficiency of requiring the cartridges that are to be inserted within the chambers to be aligned thereto and that only some of the chambers be loaded at a time.